


Under Cover

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Fanart, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: It looks like rain, but Albus has had this picnic planned for days and he’s not letting the weather of all things get in the way of his afternoon with Scorpius. Armed with a cloak as an improvised rain shelter ― and some plastic butterflies transfigured out of Scorpius’s water bottle ― well, it’ll take more than rain to keep them indoors.





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely maccadole, I’m not sure if this what you envisioned when you prompted this, but I hope you enjoy this little thing!

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to me on [tumblr](https://shiftylinguini.tumblr.com/) if you like xxx


End file.
